The Surrogate
by maia smith
Summary: Edward and his wife Tanya are having trouble conceiving.   Bella is in desperate need for money so she can finish her degree.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters belong to Stephenie. Only this little plotline is mine.**_

_**I'm in a bit of a write's block on my two other stories so I thought I'd try a little "drabble fic" to see if I couldn't get the juices flowing again. **_

_**Edward and his wife Tanya are having trouble conceiving. Bella is desperate need for money so she can finish her degree.**_

_**The Surrogate**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**BPOV**

I stretched to get the kinks out of my neck. Just a few more edits and I'd be done with this godforsaken paper. Remind me why I thought Literary Criticism of 19th Century Fiction was a great idea? My teacher had an endearing eccentricity that drew me to him, I guess. I'd been in a few other of Professor Cullen's classes or "Carlisle" as he preferred. He had a way of making even the most arcane subjects interesting.

A walk sounded good just about now. I'd grab a coffee then pick up the mail before coming back to finish my paper.

The cold wind struck me whipping my hair around almost causing me to trip down the icy stairs. I pulled my jacket tighter and tucked in my scarf.

It was a quick walk to the café and blessed warmth enveloped me amidst the tinkle of welcoming bells.

Angela smiled at me from behind the counter. We met back in freshman year and became close when we realized we shared the same major. I scrounged through my pockets for change.

"Her girlie, how's your paper going?"

"Almost done, thank God!" I tossed a crumpled five-dollar bill on the counter with frozen fingers.

"Just think, one more semester and we're seniors! Are you going to apply to grad school?"

"Definitely!" I said. "I have a full ride given my GPA. I don't know where I'd be without that stipend!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters belong to Stephenie. Only this little plotline is mine.**_

_**Edward and his wife Tanya are having trouble conceiving. Bella is desperate need for money so she can finish her degree.**_

_**The Surrogate**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**EPOV**

Who would have thought I'd be sick of sex? I groaned and sunk back down in my bed. Tanya was getting "ready" while I dreaded another marathon mindless fuck in an effort to make a baby. All the spontaneity fled. We were ruled by temperature, timetables and cycles.

Tanya was trying her best to keep it sexy but it was difficult to get into it anymore.

A baby. Although we'd married when Tanya got pregnant the first time I wasn't anymore ready to be a father now than I was back then. Tanya was devastated when she lost the baby and there was nothing I could do to console her.

We were so young, we still are and I have medical school looming over my head starting next year.

Tanya was overjoyed when she discovered she was pregnant again. I was happy for her. The joy on her face pushed my fears to the side. I did care about her after all.

Her joy was short-lived when she miscarried again at four months and sunk into a deep depression. She sought out a psychologist who, she has continued seeing weekly. It seemed to help her mood for which I was grateful until that is he suggested at our monthly joint counseling session that we try again.

Tanya emerged from the bathroom looking very sexy in a short black lace slip. Her clouds of strawberry blonde hair drifted over her pale shoulders becomingly. I should have a raging hard on but my dick was whimpering. I guess I was going to have to take one for the cause.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters belong to Stephenie. Only this little plotline is mine.**_

_**Edward and his wife Tanya are having trouble conceiving. Bella is desperate need for money so she can finish her degree.**_

_**The Surrogate**_

_**Chapter 3**_

**BPOV**

I sunk into the comfy sofa near the counter so I could continue to talk to Angela when she had a spare moment. It seemed as though most everyone on campus had the same thought I did which is to get their own personal combination beverage and hand heater.

By now I'd thawed a bit and while Angela was tied up by the long queue of fellow coffee drinkers I took a moment to think about my future.

I had just one semester and a year until I graduate with a degree in English Literature. I was one of the few fortunate souls who'd received a four-year merit scholarship that included living expenses. Without that I would have been resigned to staying at Forks and attending community college while I held down a job.

That was not for me and thankfully my hard work in high school paid off.

My family was not wealthy. My single parent Dad raised me. Charlie was Chief of Police in Forks. It was a great title but provided little in the way of pay. I never knew my mother, Renee. She left before I was born. I never missed her but I think I was deeply affected by her absence in other ways. I'd never had a boyfriend although I knew men were attracted to me. I just avoided the complication.

Angela was still busy. I was anxious to finish off my paper so I stood and waved at her when I left. I just needed to grab the mail and head back to my place.

The icy cold wind made a mockery of my coat and scarf. I'd forgotten gloves so it was a little tricky opening the mailbox with frozen fingers. I really didn't expect to find much of anything other than junk mail. A thin creamy envelope caught my attention. It was from my scholarship fund.

I would wait to open it until I was in the relative warmth of my small apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters belong to Stephenie. Only this little plotline is mine.**_

_**Edward and his wife Tanya are having trouble conceiving. Bella is desperate need for money so she can finish her degree.**_

_**The Surrogate**_

_**Chapter 4**_

**EPOV**

I was worn to the bone. Tanya cried softly curled around her pillow. All I could see was her naked back quivering as she sobbed. I felt like the biggest asshole ever.

"God, I'm sorry babe." I reached out and caressed her side. She flinched away from my touch. I couldn't keep myself hard unable even to fantasize while Tanya rode me with a thermometer in her mouth. Yeah, picture that.

I'd pulled her off me after a half hour of her riding on my dry dick to the point of pain and sighed. "Can we just try and be a little more spontaneous?" I guess that was the wrong thing to say.

I threw my arm across my eyes and tried to figure out what to do next.

"Maybe there's something wrong with you" she whimpered.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, maybe." The truth is I know she was worried it was she.

"Have you considered getting, you know checked out?"

"You mean, is my sperm viable?" I had gotten her pregnant twice but I wasn't going to hurt her by suggesting otherwise.

"Um yeah, or maybe you could try Viagra…"

"Nope, not going there, Tan. Why don't we go in together and get checked. I'm worn out from all this aimless fucking." She threw herself out of the bed tossing on her robe and fled our room crying.

I guess that was the wrong thing to say.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters belong to Stephenie. Only this little plotline is mine.**_

_**Edward and his wife Tanya are having trouble conceiving. Bella is desperate need for money so she can finish her degree.**_

_**The Surrogate**_

_**Chapter 5**_

**BPOV**

Slap! My door shut of its own accord aided by the chill wind. It didn't seem much warmer inside my apartment. I sat the mail and my keys down anxious to return to and finish this last paper of the fall semester. Then we would be off for the three-week Christmas break.

I wrapped myself in a cozy afghan and turned on my computer. The last sips of coffee were cold by now so I tossed my cup in the trash.

When was the last time I'd checked e-mail? I noticed that a little exclamation point highlighted my university e-mail account. I needed to get better at this administrative stuff I huffed, clicking the icon.

There wasn't much to look at: a little junk mail and newsletters from various campus organizations until I happened on an e-mail with a bright exclamation point in front of it. It was from the scholarship fund. It was dated three weeks previous.

_Dear Miss Swan,_

_This letter is to inform you that all scholarship students must resubmit their eligibility paperwork within two weeks of the date of this notice. This new procedure is to ensure the integrity of our scholarship program. If we do not receive your response within the time specified we will assume you are no longer in need and your scholarship and stipend will terminate as of the end of the spring term._

_Sincerely,_

_Michael Newton_

_Masen Scholarship Fund_

I stared at the screen trying to absorb what I was reading. I'd never had to do this before. The only requirement had been to annually submit my transcripts and the date for that had not yet approached. I glanced at the pile of mail on the counter and the creamy white envelope glared at me. My heart pounded. I felt clammy and slightly ill as I walked to retrieve the thin letter. Could I have screwed up this badly?

_Dear Miss Swan,_

_This letter is to inform you that we have not received your response within the time specified. As a result, your scholarship will not be renewed for fall term. _

_Sincerely,_

_Michael Newton_

_Masen Scholarship Fund_

I stood there shaking. My life as I knew it was over.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters belong to Stephenie. Only this little plotline is mine.**_

_**Edward and his wife Tanya are having trouble conceiving. Bella is in desperate need for money so she can finish her degree.**_

_**The Surrogate**_

_**Chapter 6**_

**EPOV**

Our marriage was in shambles the victim to Tanya's determined desire to get pregnant. We barely spoke other than to discuss babies and sex. She spent more time with her gynecologist and that damn therapist Dr. Alistair Stuart.

In a way, I partially blame him for the mess we are in constantly encouraging Tanya to the point of obsession. I worry what will happen if we do have a child. Will she be guided by his advice? I wondered whether I was jealous of their closeness. The truth was I just didn't feel anything.

The reality is I doubt that I would have married Tanya if she hadn't become pregnant. I cared about her but I didn't love her. She wasn't my soul mate. I married her out of guilt and obligation. Now I find myself ensnared in an emotional nightmare.

I desperately needed to seek out someone and get advice. The most thoughtful person I knew was my father, Carlisle. His marriage to Esme, my mother had survived an infertility crisis. He was probably the only one who would know what Tanya and I were going through.

He'd advised against marriage at my young age but I was determined to do what I thought was the right thing. Carlisle and Esme were fond of Tanya but never fully embraced her into the fold. She felt it and was resentful and jealous of my sister-in-law Rosalie who was extremely close to both of my parents.

My parents' deeps love and devotion to each other made me hunger for more. I wanted to try with Tanya but as time passed it became clear I had trapped myself in a loveless marriage. How did Tanya really feel about me?

I called Carlisle and left a message on his cell. He quickly texted back that he was in office hours but could see me after his last class of the day.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters belong to Stephenie. Only this little plotline is mine.**_

_**Edward and his wife Tanya are having trouble conceiving. Bella is in desperate need for money so she can finish her degree.**_

_**The Surrogate**_

_**Chapter 7**_

**BPOV**

How could I have screwed up so spectacularly? I was in a frenzy but concluded I was within my right to appeal their decision. I was determined to go and see Mr. Newton and speak to him in person. Maybe he would see reason. I'm sure there were other students who were caught off-guard by the change in procedures. Why should I be penalized in this manner? It didn't make sense.

I couldn't concentrate properly but I had to get my paper completed for Professor Cullen's class. It was my last paper for fall semester. I was fairly confident I would receive an A if I finished it!

My mind wandered worried about the future especially if I wasn't able to convince the Masen Scholarship Fund that I was worthy of a second chance to secure the scholarship for my senior year. If I didn't, grad school funding looked bleak.

I was mad at myself for not paying attention and allowing this to happen. In the meantime, I decided to buckle down and ensure my grades were perfect.

The alarm jarred me awake. Usually I was up before it rang but I'd been up late last night. Just a few more edits and I was headed out the door for my last classes of the year.

I trudged through the rain well bundled this time. My backpack was waterproof and I was warm enough.

I stopped for my usual coffee. The line was long as usual. I looked for Angela but a rather tall copper haired fellow directly in front of me blocked my line of sight. I waited my turn worried about being late to my first class.

I moved to my right just as the tall fellow in front abruptly turned knocking me to the ground. His coffee went flying barely missing me.

"Christ I'm sorry! Let me help you up." A long-fingered hand reached down and clasped my hand hoisting me up.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I dusted myself off roughly and gathered my backpack slightly embarrassed and annoyed.

"Let me get your coffee as my apology." I looked up at the voice and was stunned silent. He was beautiful. I know that's an odd thing to say about a man but it was apt. All I could focus on were his sparkling green eyes full of concern. He looked at me curiously then flushed.

"Here's a couple of bucks. I need to run but hope you enjoy your coffee. He smiled. The copper haired man then turned and rushed out the door.

I finally caught Angela's eye and saw she was holding back laughter. I couldn't help myself and joined in until my sides ached.

I hurried to my first class carefully clutching my coffee.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters belong to Stephenie. Only this little plotline is mine.**_

_**Edward and his wife Tanya are having trouble conceiving. Bella is in desperate need for money so she can finish her degree.**_

_**The Surrogate**_

_**Chapter 8**_

**EPOV**

Christ! I was late meeting Tanya for our latest appointment with her OB/GYN. I went without coffee having lost in in my rush to get here nearly trampling a young woman in my wake.

Thankfully the university medical center was not too far off. I made it to the doctor's office in a respectable amount of time. Tanya was still in the waiting room as I blew in breathing a sigh of relief. I gave her a quick peck on the cheek then sank into the chair next to her.

"How are you doing, Tan?" I asked. Tanya just glared at me. I swear I could do no right.

"We're here because they are giving us the results of tests on your sperm and my eggs to see why we can't get pregnant."

"I know. I just wanted to know how you're holding up…"

"Like you care!" She snapped.

"Of course I care!" She'd riled me up making me feel like I was an unfeeling jackass. Then I remembered how important this was to her.

"Stop it Tan, I know you're nervous. Don't flip out on me." I hugged her close just as the nurse called our names.

The nurse led us back to her doctor's office. Unlike Dr. Stuart, I had a bit of faith in Dr. Carmen. She was seated behind her desk and indicated we should sit in the chairs across from her.

"So how are my favorite patients today?" She smiled at us. We both responded weakly. Dr. Carmen played nervously with the edges of the file in her hands. Whatever the outcome it wasn't going to be good.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters belong to Stephenie. Only this little plotline is mine.**_

_**Edward and his wife Tanya are having trouble conceiving. Bella is in desperate need for money so she can finish her degree.**_

_**The Surrogate**_

_**Chapter 9**_

**BPOV**

I'd made it to the last class of the semester. All I had to do was hand my paper in at the end of Professor Cullen's class and I'd be done until the New Year.

I was overcome with sadness. I didn't have a class with the Professor spring term, which could very well be my last at the university.

I couldn't give up hope.

The stairs seemed daunting as I descended towards the front of the lecture hall. I waited until the last student departed before approaching Professor Cullen.

He was busy putting papers in his bag and didn't see me until I was standing before him. I took a few seconds while he was distracted to admire him. Professor Cullen was still quite handsome for a man in his mid forties despite his slightly absent minded demeanor and rumpled clothing. His blonde hair was highlighted by gray at the temples giving him a distinguished air. Blue eyes finally noticed me crinkling at the corners.

"Oh hello Bella. I was just checking for your paper…oh thanks." He said as I handed him the finished product. He looked concerned now that I had his full attention.

"What's got you looking so down? You're usually the one I can count on for a smile." My sadness must have been apparent.

"I've received bad news and I'm afraid it's entirely my own fault. I somehow overlooked the deadline to renew my scholarship from the Masen Foundation. There was some new requirement I wasn't aware of. By time I noticed I'd received a letter notifying me that my scholarship will not be renewed for fall term."

"That's terrible, Bella! Somehow that doesn't seem fair not to mention you're one of my brightest students." Professor Cullen came around the podium and gave me a one armed hug. "There must be something that can be done."

Slightly embarrassed I dug in my pocket for a tissue to wipe the evidence of my tears but he was quicker. I dabbed at my eyes.

"I've made an appointment to speak to Mr. Michael Newton who is head of scholarship administration. Hopefully there's a way for me to appeal."

"I know Mike. My son and he went to school together years ago. Let me know if you need a recommendation of any sort."

I looked up distracted by movement at the back of the lecture hall. There stood the copper haired fellow from this morning. Flushing bright red I needed to escape.

"I may take you up on that." I mumbled. Fearing an accident if I took the stairs and desperately not wanting to encounter the beautiful man staring back at me I exited out the door at the bottom of the lecture hall.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters belong to Stephenie. Only this little plotline is mine.**_

_**Edward and his wife Tanya are having trouble conceiving. Bella is in desperate need for money so she can finish her degree.**_

_**The Surrogate**_

_**Chapter 10**_

**EPOV**

Tanya reached out to take my hand. Finally some sign that I belonged here!

Dr. Carmen took on a serious air still fussing with the file in front of her.

"I've reviewed the test results." She paused and reached into her dog-eared file and produced two pieces of paper. "I could have sent this to you online but I thought it important to discuss all of the ramifications of our findings in person. We only have one other recorded case of this happening. It's fascinating." Her eyes glowed. That in and of itself frightened me.

"Tanya, you are fertile and there's no reason you cannot conceive and carry a child to term." Dr. Carmen handed her one of the papers. Aha! Tanya glared at me as if she knew it was my entire fault. I cringed wondering. If I were the problem how could I have impregnated her two times? I awaited Dr. Carmen's answer.

"Edward, as it turns out you too are fertile, in fact, your sperm is highly motile." She pushed the second piece of paper towards me. I was confused expecting bad news.

"Well I'm hoping that's a good thing I guess."

"Well yes." She said. "It means you have strong swimmers." I almost laughed out loud were it not for the look on Tanya's face.

The doctor regarded us with great sympathy.

"What it means for the two of you is that you are not compatible." I've wondered about this myself lately.

"What do you mean doctor?" Tanya had a death grip on my hand.

"You are allergic to Edward." She said triumphantly.

Tanya collapsed in a heap and pushed me away. I was caught between great sympathy for her and wanting to crawl into a hole.

"Doctor, please explain more completely. As you can see my wife is suffering greatly."

"Edward, what is happening is very unusual. It seems that when you impregnate your wife, things go along normally for a while but after a time, her body begins to attack and reject the fetus. It seems your sperm and her egg are incompatible. Getting pregnant is not the problem."

My shattered wife clung to me as I came to terms with our situation.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters belong to Stephenie. Only this little plotline is mine.**_

_**Edward and his wife Tanya are having trouble conceiving. Bella is in desperate need for money so she can finish her degree.**_

_**The Surrogate**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**BPOV**_

My heart thudded in my chest as I slowly climbed the stone steps leading to the administrative offices of the Masen Scholarship Fund. My plea to Mr. Newton for a second chance had to be accepted or I would have to drop out of school. The thought of leaving my little apartment and moving back home until I could afford to return filled me with dread. I cursed myself for not checking my mail.

The heavy door opened sluggishly as I tugged at it and entered the reception area. It closed with a whoosh behind me. Besides me there was only one other person here, the secretary or assistant of some sort busily typing away. A placard announced that she was Jessica Stanley administrative assistant to Mr. Michael Newton just the man I was here to see.

My footsteps echoed on the rich parquet floors as I approached. Ms. Stanley finally glanced my way when I stopped and stood before her desk. She smiled brightly loosely folding her hands.

"How can I help you, Ms…"

"Swan. Bella Swan." I gulped with nerves. My throat was dry.

"I have an appointment to see Mr. Newton about my scholarship."

Ms. Stanley whipped back towards her computer tapping in my name.

"Oh yes, here you are. Have a seat while I announce you." The very pretty Ms. Stanley quickly applied some lipstick and fluffed her curly blonde hair. She stood and sashayed toward what must be Mr. Newton's office.

After a few minutes the door opened and a flushed Ms. Stanley ushered me in.

"Mr. Newton will see you now."

Nervously wringing my hands I walked into the nicely appointed office befitting a very wealthy foundation. Surely they would make an exception and allow me to retain my scholarship and stipend given the new and not well explained requirements.

Ms. Stanley closed the door behind me. I took notice of Mr. Newton for the first time. He was quite good looking. His bright blue eyes scrutinized me and one hand patted at his neatly combed blonde hair.

He seemed very young to have a position of this importance but that really didn't matter right now. My future was in his hands.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters belong to Stephenie. Only this little plotline is mine.**_

_**Edward and his wife Tanya are having trouble conceiving. Bella is in desperate need for money so she can finish her degree.**_

_**The Surrogate**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**EPOV**_

I was at a loss as to how to comfort my wife who continued to sob in the arms of Dr. Carmen. I touched her shoulder but she shrunk from my touch. This was bad and it seemed as though she was laying all of the blame for our infertility at my feet. That bothered me to no end.

"Tan, this isn't the end of the world you know. We can always adopt or something…" Was I really interested in adopting? How strong is our commitment to each other? It seemed to fade after each failed attempt to get pregnant. I had wondered more than once whether Tanya was in love with me or my money and the stature that came from belonging to one of the wealthiest families in Seattle. She certainly knew how to spend it!

"No, no Edward, you just don't understand! I've got to get to Alistair…um, Dr. Stuart. Edward take me to him." Tanya sobbed standing shakily and leaning heavily on my arm. She held a hanky to her nose. That damned interfering therapist enraged me. Was I jealous that she seemed to need him more than me? Not really. The man just kept encouraging Tanya's ongoing determination to conceive and now this final blow has left her heartbroken. It had to stop.

We drove in silence after Tanya placed an emergency call to Dr. Stuart's exchange. She sniffled softly. I took her hand trying to convey that I felt her pain.

I helped Tanya out of the car once we'd arrived and escorted her to the doctor's office.

"You can go Edward. I will be a while."

"Are you sure Tan? I don't mind waiting."

"Please, Edward. I just need to talk this through with Dr. Stuart. I'll call you later or maybe just grab a cab." Still, I hesitated not liking the idea of leaving her alone and distraught. She waved me off dismissively. I pecked her cheek and reluctantly watched her walk into his office.

At a loss with what to do I remembered that I wanted to check in with Carlisle. I strode purposefully back to the car and drove to campus.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters belong to Stephenie. Only this little plotline is mine.**_

_**Edward and his wife Tanya are having trouble conceiving. Bella is in desperate need for money so she can finish her degree.**_

_**The Surrogate**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**BPOV**_

"Have a seat Miss Isabella Swan." Mr. Newton grinned at me in a somewhat lecherous manner. He eyed me up and down licking his lips lasciviously. I sat in one of the leather chairs fronting his large desk nervously twisting a strand of hair. I held on tightly to a folder containing all of my scholarship related materials.

"Um, it's just Bella." I swallowed trying to keep my composure and he wasn't making it easy.

"You can call me Michael, Bella. I'm here to help in any way I can. So please what brings you here today and with such _urgency_?" He folded his hands together on his desk tapping his fingertips together.

"_How could he not know?"_ I thought. He had written and signed both letters. In fact he called me by my given name and that could only have come from his files. Curious. Was this some sort of tortuous game for him, playing with people's lives? Maybe he just signed whatever correspondence Ms. Stanley placed in front of him without considering the impact of his actions.

"Well Mr. Newton I'm here to appeal the decision made by the Masen Scholarship Fund to cancel my scholarship and stipend for the fall term. I have excellent grades and expect to graduate summa cum laude next spring. I have only one year left before graduate school. Without the scholarship I'll be forced to drop out and my ability to attend graduate school will be threatened.

I understand you have rules but the new requirement took me by surprise and by the time I noted it the deadline it had passed. I'm begging for a second chance to provide the information you need. I'm sure there are other students caught off guard by the change in procedures." I paused to catch my breath. "My entire future hangs on your decision." I did not want to break down. Something told me that Mr. Newton would gain great pleasure in watching me grovel.

My short speech was followed by silence. Then Mr. Newton emitted a loud sigh.

"I'm sorry Miss Swan but there will not be a period for appeals. The scholarship board has finalized the grantees for fall term. You can reapply for winter term but in the meantime you will need to come up with funds to cover the intervening period. Consider a short term loan as a possibility." He rose from his cushy leather chair and sauntered around the desk plopping down in the chair next to mine.

"Do you have a job of any sort?" He peered at me. I shook my head keeping my eyes on the floor. It was all I could do to keep from crying. His hand reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear shocking me. His fingers lingered against the skin of my neck before pulling back.

"Tell me, Miss Swan, what would you be willing to do to cover the shortfall?"


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters belong to Stephenie. Only this little plotline is mine.**_

_**Edward and his wife Tanya are having trouble conceiving. Bella is in desperate need for money so she can finish her degree.**_

_**The Surrogate**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**This is Edward's point of view of his visit to talk to Carlisle. In time it takes place right after Bella rushes out of the lecture hall and just before her meeting with Mr. Newton.**_

_**EPOV**_

I watched the pretty girl disappear through the door. It was the same girl I'd nearly knocked off her feet at the café.

"Who is that?" I asked Carlisle. "She seemed very upset."

"She's one of my students. Isabella's probably the brightest in my class. She received bad news from her scholarship provider, the Masen Scholarship Fund. It seems they changed their policies and she missed a deadline."

"That seems rather harsh don't you think? Any way I can help?"

"It does considering she has no other way to pay for college. I'll have a talk with Newton if he keeps to a hard line. As board members we should be able to put pressure on them to change the rules whenever we want."

"Well I'm glad to hear that."

_Isabella_…I thought to myself. She already made an impression on me today and now I know her name. Abruptly I remembered why I sought out Carlisle and felt immense guilt.

"I actually stopped by because I need some advice with Tanya." He looked up sharply.

"Are you finally going to leave that witch?" His tone angered me.

"Dad, we're trying to make a go of our marriage. It doesn't help when you and mom aren't supportive of our relationship."

"You know as well as I do you are not in love with her so why are you so determined to make a success out of this farce? She trapped you into marrying her."

"Tanya's lost two pregnancies and is having a very difficult time emotionally. I'm trying to be as supportive as possible. We were trying for a third…"

"Edward, that makes no sense! I strongly recommend you think this through. Bringing a child into your lives at this juncture is irresponsible." Carlisle was very concerned over the welfare of his beloved son. He'd never trusted Tanya and truly felt she didn't love Edward and had an ulterior motive for wanting to be pregnant. However he tried though, he failed to convince his son.

"I'm not anxious to be a father but her therapist keeps encouraging her to continue fertility treatments. I think it's all for naught. Our test results came back today. Based on what we've been told we are incompatible. My sperm doesn't like her egg." I ran my fingers through my hair nervously.

Carlisle huffed. "Well that should tell you something don't you think? There's really no reason to continue this sham of a marriage."

He'd gone too far.

"I care about her Dad!" I shouted, angry at his stubborn refusal to accept Tanya fully into the fold.

"You don't love her son, you're just settling. I know about love."

"With or without your support I intend to see this through. I'm not a quitter and I made a commitment to Tanya and I intend to fulfill my vows. I came here to talk to you about how you and Mom dealt with your infertility issues and still remained together in a loving relationship. I came for advice not to be chastised like a child."

"I'm truly sorry Edward. You're right of course. Ultimately you need to make your own decisions. It's your life. What are your next steps then?

"I'm going to suggest to Tanya that we look into adoption or maybe consider a surrogate."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Chapter 15**

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters belong to Stephenie. Only this little plotline is mine.**_

_**Edward and his wife Tanya are having trouble conceiving. Bella is in desperate need for money so she can finish her degree.**_

_**The Surrogate**_

_**Chapter 15**_

_**BPOV**_

Shaken by Mr. Newton's implication that there would be a quid pro quo apparently of a sexual nature to retain funds to continue in the fall, I stood suddenly letting the folder I'd been clutching fall to the floor.

"What exactly is it that you are implying Mr. Newton?" I was stunned by his forward behavior and with a scholarship student no less. Was I the first to be approached this way? Somehow I doubted it. I trembled with outrage.

"I hope, Mr. Newton that this is not how you treat your scholarship candidates in general. I'm not certain what you were expecting but I can assure you I will not engage in any sort of illicit behavior to keep my scholarship."

I picked up the scattered papers and returned them to my portfolio. I recalled my conversation with Professor Cullen and concluded I should seek him out for advice. I didn't think it wise for me to alert Mr. Newton to this potential.

I looked at him directly and judging by the look on his face, which registered shock and indignation I might have misinterpreted his comments. I blushed immediately regretting my rash words.

"Miss Swan, I was only trying to provide you with some options to explore so that you can continue in the fall. I apologize if you misinterpreted my actions!" His blue eyes blazed with indignation. What did he expect when he touched me like that? I now suspected he was playing both sides of the fence and decided to take him up on it.

"Assuming they are on the up and up, please expand on these potential options." I sunk back into the leather chair and Mr. Newton assumed his position behind his desk.

"As I stated, the easiest option is to take on a loan assuming you have the wherewithal to pay it back." I shook my head. I currently had no source of income other than the scholarship and the stipend. Charlie sent me a few dollars now and then but not enough to live on. I did not intend to graduate with a load of debt as many of my colleagues had chosen. It was a lodestone that would haunt them for years and I wanted no part of that.

"What are your skills? Could you take on a full time job and manage your course work? It would only be for one semester and I'm sure your scholarship is likely to be approved assuming you follow proper procedure given your academic excellence. That was a slap at my inattention to my mail. I decided to own that.

"I can't devote my time to a full time job and be able to maintain my grades. It's imperative I am accepted to grad school and my grades must be stellar."

"There's another option that a few women have chosen…" Mr. Newton spoke slowly but I was angered that it came up again.

"I'm not sure why you think I would ever entertain the notion of sex for money Mr. Newton but that is a non-starter." I wrapped my arms tightly around me and wondered whether I should leave. I stood up once again.

"No, no Miss Swan you misunderstand me. Please sit. Let me explain."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Chapter 16**

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters belong to Stephenie. Only this little plotline is mine.**_

_**Edward and his wife Tanya are having trouble conceiving. Bella is in desperate need for money so she can finish her degree.**_

_**The Surrogate**_

_**Chapter 16**_

_**EPOV**_

Carlisle looked at me as if I were out of my mind despite having just apologized for his brusque comments.

"Why in the world are you considering adoption or surrogacy? Why would you go that route? Is Tanya that desperate for a child Edward?" He paced back and forth as if trying to find the answer to a great puzzle.

"I don't know anymore Dad. I just hate seeing her so miserable." I couldn't think straight under the heavy gloom that had invaded our lives. Was I as crazy as my Dad thought?

"Okay, I concede defeat although I hope one day soon you'll put yourself first and get over all this self sacrifice for Tanya's benefit." Carlisle patted my shoulder lightly and sat heavily in one of the front row seats of the lecture hall.

"Thanks Dad, I really do need you and Mom to support us through this." I sat beside him and we both drifted off in silent contemplation.

My schoolwork suffered as of late due to my preoccupation with Tanya's inability to carry a child. Fortunately we were on winter break and I wasn't needed as much in the teaching lab where I worked as a TA. I truly enjoyed teaching. Physics was my specialty but honestly, I was looking forward to the rigors of medical school. Would our marriage hold up under the stress? Was bringing a baby into the equation a wise move?

I reflected on Carlisle's words. Why was I so determined to see this marriage through to the end? I could leave at any time with no strings. We both had agreed to an ironclad pre-nup Carlisle had insisted upon given the circumstances. We would each leave the marriage evenly splitting assets acquired during our marriage of which there wasn't much since I was still in school plus a generous lump sum payment to Tanya. Other than that assets we came into the marriage with were our own. That was Dad's way of protecting my future access to a very large trust. If we had children at that point we agreed to joint custody with a generous allowance for the kids. All in all it seemed a fair arrangement.

Given all that, why did I keep beating my head against a wall trying to make the marriage work? Maybe it's because I thought she was the best I would ever find so I held on to her.

Tanya and I ended up together is a result of drunken sex after we'd been dating a few weeks. I was known as a bit of a geek, a good-looking one I suppose. Women often came on to me but I just didn't know how to handle them. She was definitely the aggressor. We kept running into each other in odd places until I suspected she planned to bump into me. Finally I gave in and asked her out.

I thought I did the right thing in marrying Tanya when we discovered she was pregnant even though in my heart I didn't love her. Up until then I'd had very little experience with women; enough so that I wasn't a virgin when we met. We were both hit hard when she lost the baby. Since that our marriage fell victim to the baby obsession.

After a few moments Carlisle cleared his throat.

"As it happens, a good friend of mine is big proponent of surrogacy and runs her own center, carefully matching prospective parents with a surrogate who carries their baby to term. I can give you her number. Her name is Dr. Maggie Peters and the two of you really should talk with her as there is a lot involved in the process. It's a very expensive proposition."

"Money is not an issue, you know that." I sighed, standing. "I need to get going and pick up Tanya. Thanks for everything Dad." I pocketed the piece of paper with the doctor's phone number and left to catch up with my wife.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Chapter 17**

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters belong to Stephenie. Only this little plotline is mine.**_

_**Edward and his wife Tanya are having trouble conceiving. Bella is in desperate need for money so she can finish her degree.**_

_**The Surrogate**_

_**Chapter 17**_

_**BPOV**_

"What's involved in becoming a surrogate?" I was curious to find out more. Could this be the answer for the fall term? Was I crazy to consider it?

"Come sit Miss Swan. I'll have Ms. Stanley get us some coffee while I explain." Mr. Newton poked his head out the door to make his request. I sat back in the chair and contemplated this new option.

Just as Mr. Newton plunked himself back in his chair Ms. Stanley came in carrying a tray and sat it on the desk.

"Thank you, Ms. Stanley.' He winked at her and she retreated blushing wildly.

Mr. Newton fixed himself a cup of coffee and I did the same adding cream and sugar. It tasted fabulous. I began to relax a bit, as it seemed I might have misunderstood his actions. At least I was going to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Please tell me a bit about what's involved. I know next to nothing about surrogacy but I have read a few wild stories about surrogates refusing to give up babies and I recall cases where couples were defrauded by false pregnancies. I'm a bit leery but I can assure you that if I commit to this I will never ever break trust." There was so much to consider but I knew I would follow through if I went forward.

"Somehow I believe you, Miss Swan." His eyes met mine over his coffee cup. He took a sip and continued.

"Now let me give you a quick overview. I have to caution you that there is no guarantee that you will be accepted as a surrogate. The process is quite rigorous and requires a background check to weed out fraudsters and those with potential mental health issues. Generally they prefer women who have had children but that is not a hard and fast rule since you are 21.

You would need to undergo a medical check up and meet with a social worker to ensure your fitness for the role. The fertility center I would recommend to you is "Little Miracles" run by a woman who is well known to the Masen Scholarship Fund, Dr. Maggie Peters. She is a truly wonderful, caring woman and I'm sure you will feel at ease with her.

If the Center could find a couple within the next few weeks and are able you make the necessary arrangements to impregnate you then the baby would be born late August or early September. Given the timing you would be free to attend fall classes unencumbered." Mr. Newton paused at that point giving me time to think. I had more questions.

"What sort of compensation is involved? I mean if I do become pregnant I'm giving my body over to the intended parents for 9 months." How would I deal with giving up a child even if it wasn't mine? Would I become emotionally attached? My decision whether to proceed would be driven by deep reflection.

"I can't give you an accurate answer. Maggie…Dr. Peters is much better equipped to respond. What I can tell you is that it would cover your living costs and medical for the duration of the pregnancy plus provide more than enough to get you through fall term." I sat quietly for a minute pragmatically assessing my situation. I honestly didn't see any other option that would provide the kind of funds I needed. I should at least consider whether I could do this.

"I'll think about it Mr. Newton. I do appreciate that you took the time to help me evaluate my situation and offer solutions." At that point I sensed our meeting was over. I stood and gathered my belongings before meeting Mr. Newton's eyes. Once again, I couldn't escape the feeling he was struggling to contain his inner perv.

"Here's Maggie's card." He handed me a small cream rectangle he'd retrieved from a drawer. I extended my hand to shake his. He held on a bit longer than comfortable and I pulled my hand back to make it clear that I had no interest in him, at all.

"Goodbye Mr. Newton. Thanks again for your time." I turned towards the door but his voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Miss Swan, please see Ms. Stanley before you leave. She has a packet so that you can complete your scholarship application for winter term. Whether you believe me or not, it pained me to turn down your appeal. Please let's not let that happen again."


End file.
